A Weekend Away
by ckhushrenada
Summary: After the Wars their friendship remained strong, but a weekend getaway would make it even stronger. 3x4 yaoi you've been warned!


A Weekend Away

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING** – but this work of fiction is my intellectual property and you will need my permission to reproduce it in any way, shape, or form!

**A Weekend Away**

By Christina Khushrenada

**Prologue**

Part 1 – The Beginning (Quatre's Point of View)

The wind gently rustled the leaves of the trees as a shaft of light seemingly caressed the glass through which it passed. The warm glow of the sun's afternoon rays crept further along upon the oak desk at which he sat. Everything within the house was quiet. The bustle of the morning's preparations gave way to a tranquil afternoon. And now only the occasional _'click'_ of the computer keys within the study could be heard.

He had decided to work from home that afternoon. Leaving during his lunch hour would save him time later that day, preventing the rush from the office and long wait in traffic to get home for his weekend with Trowa. He had been in contact with Rashid throughout the morning, ensuring that all the preparations were completed. The supplies of food and entertainment for the weekend were being delivered to the house that afternoon, as well as his clothing and everything else he would need to make this weekend perfect.

The summer home he had chosen was one of his favorites. The allure it held when he had visited as a child still existed to this day. But most importantly, it was only a two hour drive away, and the ocean view the house possessed was sure to take Trowa's breath away.

'_click, click, click'_

They had kept a close friendship since the war, despite the distance Trowa's job at the circus and his own demanding work schedule had put between them. For the following month, however, the circus was performing in a town near by. Ashbee to be precise. It was the hometown of Trowa's fiancée and where the wedding was going to be held in one month's time.

Quatre had known about the engagement for quite some time. Five months, one week, three days, thirteen hours and twenty-three minutes to be exact. He was the first person Trowa had called after the engagement and although he was yet to meet this girl, Trowa spoke highly of her and seemed to be happy in her company. That was the most he could hope for his friend to gain. Happiness, the most important thing in the world.

'_click, click, click'_

Even now, he could remember most vividly the day they first met, the time they had shared, the music they had made together and the unspeakable bond that had immediately formed between them, which still existed today. Quatre had asked Trowa to come and spend the weekend with him, so they could catch up on old times and see each other again, be with each other again. He also wanted to take Trowa's mind off what must be stressful wedding preparations, and to get away from his own source of frustration. This would be the first time he would see Trowa in three years and Quatre was looking forward to it very much.

'_click, click, click'_

Oh how this work annoyed him. There was always some troublesome thing to be done. The minute he was finished fixing one problem within the company there was another problem somewhere else that he was again expected to fix. It seemed never ending to Quatre and he had simply no idea how his father had managed to do it for so long without going crazy. He was grateful however, for the break he would soon be getting, those precious free moments that he would be able to spend alone with Trowa.

This weekend would be magnificent.

_**:. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. **_

**BREAK (Change in Point of View)**

_**:. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :.**_

Part 2 – The Second Start (Trowa's Point of View)

The engine hummed its customary tune as he drove down the highway at full speed.

He was nervous and yet unspeakably excited at the same time. It had been four years since he had last seen Quatre in person. They talked often on the phone and sent e-mails to one another almost every day, but he still did not know what to expect when he arrived.

Although there were butterflies in his stomach, the elation he had felt when Quatre had made the offer remained. And even though it did not show on his face, this nervous anticipation was beginning to build within him, causing his foot to become a bit heavy on the accelerator of the truck he had borrowed from the circus.

Having gotten little sleep the night before due to his anticipation of the upcoming time he would spend with Quatre, Trowa had left the circus earlier than he'd planned, thinking that the drive would give his restless mind something to focus on other than his friend, and prevent him from going mad. By his current calculations of his speed, the traffic on the road and the distance he had yet to travel, he would arrive four hours earlier than he was expected to arrive.

'_That much closer to seeing him'_ He mused in his mind. He had missed that close friendship he had developed with the other Gundam pilots. For the most part they had all kept in touch. However, always being so far away from each other had caused their relationship to change.

He had mentally told himself many times during the war not to become too attached; that they would all inevitably die and if he cared for them, it would only affect his judgment negatively during battle. Those words however never seemed to stick and he came to care for them all, despite his initial reluctance to do so. He had become particularly close with Quatre, partly because of their shared experience and partly because of Quatre's gentleness and kindhearted nature. He had been the first out of all the pilots that Trowa had met during the war and they had formed a strong bond between them.

Trowa slowly pulled up his rickety truck towards the house. It was large like all the Winner houses, but there was something friendly about it. The size did not seem oppressive and he did not feel smothered, as one would expect. Instead, it was rather welcoming and Trowa distinctly got the feeling of being wrapped in loving warmth. Almost immediately upon setting eyes on the house, he felt some of his nerves begin to slip away.

Trowa turned off the engine and slowly got out of the truck. Collecting his things from the back, he walked towards the front door. Before he even had a chance to ring the bell, the great oak double doors opened to reveal Rashid who smiled warmly at him.

"Master Trowa, welcome. Please, please come in!" Rashid ushered him inside and moved to take his baggage, "Here, let me take those. So how was your trip? No trouble I hope…"

"No. I will admit the drive was a little long, but the amazing scenery I had a chance to view made up for that completely."

"Yes, yes. I must say Master Trowa, we weren't expecting you this early, but that's all right I'm sure Master Quatre will be overjoyed to see you. He is in the study, up the stairs and to the right. You know where it is correct?"

"Yes. Thank you Rashid"

Rashid continued with him up the stairs and then took his leave to take care of some pressing business. Trowa wondered down the hall stopping to view the paintings for Quatre's family as he went. Everyone with in the paintings were all so happy and their joy seemed to be infectious as a smile soon crossed Trowa's face. He felt at home here.

He ambled down the hall until he came upon the correct door giving entrance to the study on his right. It was open, and from where he stood, he could see Quatre hunched over some bits of paper, deeply engrossed in his task.

'_Beautiful'_, was the only thing that came to mind inside Trowa's head as his brain slowly shut down upon sight of the scene before him. The rays of light that extended through the glass windows embrace Quatre's delicate features. His golden hair glimmer in the light, giving the appearance of an angelic halo upon his brow, creased minutely in tremendous concentration. A soft blush caressed his cheek. His lips that possessed a pinkish hue quivered slightly in a moment's uncertainty, only to affirm itself as his hand translated his current thought process.

"Quatre." Trowa spoke softly as not to disturb the peace that seemed enveloped that particular moment in time.

Looking up from the work upon which he was so intently focused, a smile instantaneously graced Quatre's lips. He rose from his chair and rushed around the desk toward the other man, exclaiming joyfully.

"Trowa!"

_**:. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :.:. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :.**_

**Author's Notes**

Okie so this is my opening…YEAY ME!!...I hope to make this over 15 chapters long, which should not be too hard at all for what I have planned… It will definitely make it past 8 chapters now that I've thought it through a little bit more….

So this was suppose to be a "Teaser" chapter, meaning that is was suppose to set the very basic beginning for the rest of the story but some people don't give a story that much of a chance. Considering they skim the first chapter and if it does not immediately grab their attention then they move on. Therefore, I did over this first chapter and included more information to get people attracted.

So I am trying to project a calm relaxed mood for this story. I want it to be peaceful, tranquil, quiet, serene, relaxing, restful and soothing; and I want my characters to be unworried, composed, cool, unflustered and laid-back. I really do want to project peace and that type of lazy love between people on vacation who spend all day in bed cuddling.

With Trowa…I wanted him to be a bit more on edge and then clam down completely when he sees Quatre… I'll say it again I want to project that type of lazy love between soul-mates who would spend all day in bed cuddling during a vacation.

If your read this Author's note then I take it you've read the story and if you have please review and tell me if you like it…. It will make me very happy and I'll give you a cookie!! And I would be very happy if you like it and review to tell me if I am achieving my goal…Think about it, a nice big cookie?!...

Thank you, bye bye

Ckhushrenada

5


End file.
